Life after Reichenbach
by katierocks252
Summary: Sherlock and John are back living in 221B, it's 8 months since Sherlock returned telling John that was still alive. Although things appear to be the way they were they aren't Sherlock isn't really Sherlock anymore or at least not the detective that he used to be. John tries to help his friend through his troubles
1. Chapter 1

It had been about 8 months since Sherlock had returned telling John that he was alive after faking his own death, making him watch him plunge to his death and leave him so alone for that time. The two of them had moved back into 221B, though things really were far from how they were. John became used to the fact of having Sherlock around again although it was quite strange for him having a friend he saw die in front of him be living with him once again, though John had been able to take it better surprisingly, maybe it was to do with the army training, or maybe he was just good at keeping it hidden. Sherlock on the other hand wasn't dealing with everything too well, ever since coming back he hadn't been the same. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't leave the house, he didn't even take on any cases anymore. Sherlock generally didn't eat or sleep much before but it was a lot worse now he had nightmares he would scream out in the night.

Sherlock walked into the kitchen through the living room, John was sat at the table eating his breakfast of jam on toast whilst reading the newspaper " Morning " He said as he cleared his throat taking a sip of his tea " Morning " Sherlock replied taking a glass from the cupboard as he got himself a glass of water " I made you some breakfast and tea " John said signalling to the other plate of toast by him and a hot cup of tea next to the plate. Sherlock looked in disgust at the food " I'm not hungry " He simply answered putting the glass of water down on the counter, taking the cup of tea and the other newspaper that laid on the table as he walked into the living room placing the cup of tea on the table as he slumped into his usual seat and opened the newspaper. John sighed seeing him walk off without without the plate of toast he had made for him turning to head to look at Sherlock he said " You know you have to eat sometime, you can't keep doing this " " I told you I'm not hungry " Sherlock simply answered " You haven't eaten anything in 5 days straight Sherlock! Don't You' go telling me you're not hungry, you need to eat you know! It's sort of what you have to do to stay alive!" John quickly said, he hadn't bothered Sherlock about this before but it was starting to get quite beyond a joke now. Sherlock took a deep breath " Not hungry " He replied again, John sighed getting up and picking up the plate of toast from the table as he walked into the living room " Eat the toast Sherlock " He instructed " No " Sherlock replied as he continued to read the newspaper flicking through the pages.

John placed the toast on the table by Sherlock's side and snatched the newspaper from his grasp " Sherlock i said eat the toast " He repeated his tone a lot more serious now. Sherlock looked to the plate of toast beside him and again looked at at in disgust almost as if someone had placed a plate of something rotten or disgusting next to him " I don't want to eat the bloody toast okay!" Sherlock said as he reached for the newspaper from Johns grasp but John held it away further " You know I've left you to it till now thinking you were just in a sulk or something but it's been 8 months now! Sherlock I really think that you need help" John said to him and as he did Sherlock froze for a second " What! I don't need help! What are you talking about John, I'm fine! " Sherlock protested " No you're not you won't eat, you barely sleep and when you do you have nightmares, i know about it all Sherlock i hear you screaming out at night, the first I heard you I wondered what the hell had happened you were screaming laid all sweaty, I've had to try and calm you down loads, you know it Sherlock" John replied calmly it was true it was all true " What happened to you Sherlock?" John asked " It's none of your business John! I'm fine okay! So what people have had nightmares before you know, it's not like it's not unknown!" Sherlock retorted " Fine, whatever" John said he really didn't want to argue with Sherlock this would be left for another day though he wasn't leaving the food issue alone as he insisted again " Please just eat though" He said again to Sherlock " No! " Sherlock practically shouted as he got up from the chair knocking the plate from Johns hand it landing on the carpet, as Sherlock stormed off out of the living room his blue silk dressing gown flowing behind him as he marched off back to his bedroom. John sighed as he lent down picking up the toast from the floor as he dumped it into the bin placing the plate into the sink.

John sat down and began reading his book, he didn't work as much these days, Mycroft had asked him to keep on Sherlock for the past month. There wasn't really much John could do though, Sherlock spent the majority of his time either locked in his bedroom or asleep on the sofa and it seemed like it was going to be a locked in the bedroom sorta day. A few hours had passed and Sherlock hadn't emerged, it was time to check on him, to make sure the guy was actually still alive, he knew what Sherlock was like he got up armed with a cup of tea for an offering and knocked on his bedroom door " Sherlock " John called but no answer " Sherlock " John called again opening the door he saw the tall slender figure standing at the window " I've brought you some tea " John said walking into the room " I don't want any " Sherlock replied not turning to look at John as he continued to stare out of the window " Yeah well I've brought you it anyway " John said placing the cup of tea down on the set of drawers. Walking up to Sherlock's side he saw the terribly white face of his friend as the malnourished figure looked as if he could barely stand " You should eat something" John prompted " I'm not h- hungry " Sherlock said his words becoming slurred " Are you alright?" asked John " I-I'm fine " Sherlock protested his words still slurred " You don't look it " John replied alerting his concern " J-" Sherlock began to mumble but his whole body collapsed as he fell bashing his head against the set of drawers " Sherlock!" John shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

John rushed to be at Sherlock's side " Sherlock! Can you hear me? Sherlock!" John kept repeating, he grabbed the first thing he found hanging off the bed and used it to cover his wound. Taking Sherlock's phone from his jacket pocket he dialed 999 and called for an ambulance " God dammit Sherlock!" John mumbled as he hung up the phone and waited for the ambulance to arrive. He kept Sherlock's head stable as he tried to stop the bleeding, he didn't know why Sherlock had collapsed but he had a pretty good idea of what it could of been. " Mr Watson?" A voice called from downstairs, he got up and rushed to the stairs " Up here " He said pointing towards the bedroom " My friend he just collapsed and bashed his head, I- I tried to stop the bleeding " He said quite panicked as his voice trembled " It's okay, we're going to care of him now, you've done a good job" The paramedic said as he tried to reassure John as they got to work. He was placed on a stretcher with a bandaged head and a breathing mask over his face as he was carried out of the flat and into the ambulance arriving at the hospital 7 minutes later. John was made to wait outside whilst they got Sherlock stabilized, it felt like hours to him he didn't know what to do with himself as fiddled with his hands taking deep breaths to keep his self calm and stop his hands shaking uncontrollably.

About 4 hours later Sherlock roused from his sleep, his vision blurry as he moved his head from side to side very dazed and confused as his vision started to become clear he realized he was in hospital. He pulled himself out from the bed ripping the wires and IV that was attached to him as he very unsteadily walked along the corridor bashing into trolleys and walls along the way. " Mr Holmes, what are you doing out of bed?" a nurse asked holding onto his unstable form " Get off of me" He slurred pushing her away from him as he continued walking " John? " Sherlock said seeing him stood talking to someone " Sherlock! " John said surprised " W-what are you doing? You need to be in bed " John said as he quickly walked to him. Sherlock collapsed onto John, as he helped the nurse get Sherlock back into his bed and she attached the IV back into his arm, but this time John sat by his side, to make sure he didn't go wandering off again. " What's going on ? " Asked Sherlock " You collapsed and bashed your head, you're in hospital I had to ring for an ambulance don't you remember?" John asked " Oh " Sherlock said touching his head though wincing as he did so " Yeah i just said you bashed your head, you might not want to go touching it".

The Doctor arrived at the bedside about 10 minutes later " Oh Mr Holmes you're awake now, and been on a little walk about I hear " The Doctor said as he looked at Sherlock's notes " Do you know why you're here?" He asked " I bashed my head " Sherlock replied. " Yes but you did that because you collapsed, do you know why?" He asked " Oh do enlighten me " Sherlock said in his usual sarcastic tone. " You haven't been eating properly for the past few months it seems, you've just gone 5 days with nothing at all I've been told " Sherlock simply rolled his eyes. " Mr Holmes I don't if you understand how much of a serious matter this is, not eating like this can do some serious harm to your body, you're lucky you're not dead in fact! We've put you on an IV drip to help your body recover and give it all the vital things that it needs, that you've failed to give" The Doctor told Sherlock, but he didn't seem too bothered " Sherlock! Are you listening?" John asked with a serious tone " This isn't a joke! This is serious!" Sherlock simply looked the other way, not taking any notice of the pair of them. " You know the reason why I haven't been working? Because Mycroft asked me to keep an eye on you, we have both been worried about you Sherlock, you need help and this just proves it! " John told Sherlock " Oh typical Mycroft always trying to make a fuss over nothing, you know you're like a pet dog on a leash to him, oh go watch Sherlock for me John, he's being an irresponsible idiot again" Sherlock said mockingly as he rolled his eyes. " Sherlock! You know what forget it" John said in resignation " I'm off for some lunch i'll see you later " John said getting up from the chair and leaving, Sherlock didn't acknowledge him.


	3. Chapter 3

John returned a few hours to the ward where Sherlock was though as he approached Sherlock's bed he noticed he wasn't there " Sherlock!" John shouted as he looked around frantically. " God dammit" John said as he went to ask a nurse if they had seen him but they were also unaware he was missing. The nurses and John began looking around the hospital trying to find him but no luck, John stopped for a moment " the roof " He said looking to a nurse. Wasting no time he ran to the stair case running as fast as he could, though struggling with his leg playing up again. Opening the roof door he saw Sherlock sat on the roof ledge " Sherlock" John said calmly though out of breath. Sherlock turned his head seeing John stood there but didn't speak as he returned to looking over London  
" What are you doing up here?" John asked looking around  
" Admiring the view" Sherlock finally spoke  
" Maybe you should come away from the edge" John said as he cautiously walked closer to Sherlock  
" Why? I get the best view here "  
" Sherlock please" Just then, more footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, John turned his head and saw another 4 hospital staff up on the roof with him, he tried to signal them away before Sherlock saw.  
" Do you think I'm going to jump? Sherlock asked quite sarcastically seeing the other hospital staff there.  
" To be honest Sherlock, i don't even know anymore, you're not the same guy as before, I miss the old Sherlock before all of this, before I watchedyou fall from this roof 3 years ago and believing you were dead" John admitted.  
" I am the same guy! I cant become someone else John that's preposterous!" Sherlock protested  
" Just come away from the edge... please" John said edging closer. Sherlock stood up on the ledge looking as if he was ready to jump, but instead he turned around and sat on the other edge and as he did the hospital staff ran and grabbed him so there was no chance of jumping. " Get off of me! " Sherlock demanded as he struggled against their grasp on him, John looked away, he hated having to see Sherlock like this. " John! " He shouted " Get them off of me! There's nothing wrong me! I'm fine! John!".  
" Your're not Sherlock, you're really not you're very far from fine, it's for you own good " John said to Sherlock though he only glanced at him. " I'm sorry Sherlock, but it really is for your own good" John said but felt his heart sinking saying such a thing, but he couldn't go through seeing Sherlock continue being the way he was.  
" John " Sherlock said his voice cracking and face dropping as he realized John wasn't going to do anything to help him " Please! I promise, i'll change!" He begged  
" Don't make this any harder than it already is please Sherlock!"  
" I'm not! I'm not crazy or anything! You're the one that's doing this! Please John, just stop this!" Sherlock continued to beg, feeling quite let down by someone he thought was his friend. John looked away and the hospital staff led Sherlock off back into the hospital as he continued to struggle away from their grasp. John felt guilty of course he did, but it really was the best thing for him or well at least that's what he had to keep telling himself.  
" What is your problem, just get off of me!" Sherlock shouted as he was led into a ward he saw the sign above the door that read _Psychiatric Ward_ and he froze for a few seconds seeing those words. " I'm not crazy!" He shouted struggling from the grasp of the hospital staff, but he simply didn't have enough energy to do so with not eating. He was taken into a private room and placed on the bed " Hello again Mr Holmes " The Doctor said to Sherlock, but he instantly got up from the bed trying to get out of the room pulling at the door. " Please Sherlock sit down " The Doctor instructed  
" I'm not crazy!" He shouted  
" I know you're not "  
" Then why am i here!"  
" You're depressed, you're suicidal, you have a eating disorder and have terrors through the night Sherlock, i think that's enough to earn a place here. "  
" No I don't! " He shouted  
" Sherlock it's not permanent you're just here till, well till we can figure you out, it's a safe place here, now please sit on the bed. " Sherlock looked at the Doctor skeptically, not believing him

"Why?" Sherlock asked

" We need to fix an IV into your arm since you've ripped out the past two we've put in "

" No! " Sherlock snapped " I'm not having one of those things in me!."  
" Please Sherlock, don't be making this difficult, you need it, it has vital drugs and nutrients in it "  
" No i refuse! You can't give me it if I refuse! I want to discharge myself!" He demanded.  
" I'm sorry Sherlock but you can't not here, not now, not if we have reason to believe you're in danger of harming yourself which you are, now please sit on the bed"  
" No " Sherlock continued to refuse. The Doctor sighed walking out of the room locking it again on his way out as he went to go and speak to John. " I've been trying to talk to Sherlock as much as i could, he completely thinks we're all just lying about his condition and is refusing medication" The Doctor informed him.  
" So what are you going to do ?" Asked John  
" Well if he keeps refusing, we'll have to physically give it to him or sedate him, because he's in such a terrible state, he needs this desperately, for all we know his heart might give out, bashing his head like he did also may be contributing to his erratic behaviour."  
" John?" A voice called, John turned around to see Mycroft approaching him his umbrella in hand and his usual posh ironed suit on. " Mycroft?"  
" I've heard of Sherlock's foolish behaviour and that he had been admitted, I thought I best pay him a visit"  
" Yeah well he's already collapsed from not eating, almost jumped from the roof and is now refusing treatment."  
" Typical" Mycroft sighed rolling his eyes " 'I'll go talk to him" He said walking off  
" You sure that's a good idea Mycroft, you two aren't exactly the best of friends"  
" Yes well it's worth a try" He said entering the room Sherlock was in.  
" Oh Mycroft, come to see the show have you?" Sherlock said knowing instantly it was him that had walked in even though he was faced in the opposite direction.  
" I hear you're being a bit of nuisance and a fool again"  
" Well that's what they're saying!"  
" You know if you just cooperated you'd be out of here much quicker, even I have to admit you're acting more stranger than usual."  
" Just get out!" Sherlock demanded  
" Fine whatever " Mycroft said holding his hands up and walking out of the room. " Do whatever you need to " Mycroft said to the Doctor, he nodded and walked into room with with 3 other nurses.  
" Are you ready to cooperate Sherlock?" He asked  
" Go to hell" He shouted  
Nurses went to either side of him and held him down as the Doctor attempted to fix the IV into his arm. " You know this would be much easier if you would just stay still and we didn't have to restrain you"  
" Oh i'm sure" Sherlock spat, as he struggled against the grasp of the nurses " I don't want to have to sedate you to do this, please Sherlock just cooperate with us and this will be much easier" but he continued to struggle against nurses. The Doctor injected Sherlock and his body slowly started to relax and he fell asleep, and he was then able to fix the IV into his arm. Though they strapped his wrists down down also considering his past history. John hated having to see Sherlock acting out the way he was, it really wasn't him, it was totally out of character, all he wanted was his old friend back.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock woke up from his sedation about an hour later, his head rolled from side to side feeling groggy and dazed. He blinked his eyes open as they started to focus he realised he was still in the same place he tried to get up but felt himself unable to and saw his wrists were strapped down, he struggled against them but they wouldn't budge. He started to get annoyed quite quickly shouting in anger, John and a few nurses looked towards his room seeing he was awake. " Sherlock calm down buddy it's me " John said rushing to his side  
" Get these off of me!" He demanded  
" Sherlock no, they're for your safety."  
" My own safety? I'm fine! I don't need any of this " He denied  
" Well the more you freak out like this, the longer you're going to be here, just calm down alright?" John said with a calm tone. Sherlock continued to struggle against his restraints.  
" He's right you know Sherlock, until we know you're no longer a danger to yourself you will remain here, so the sooner you calm down and accept your situation, the sooner we'll be able to release you." The Doctor told him as he walked in over hearing what John had said. Sherlock sighed as he fell back rolling his eyes " I've never known anything as ridiculous in my life " He commented.  
" I've got to go now Sherlock, I've got work so i'll see you later yeah? " John said zipping his jacket up. Sherlock didn't answer. John sighed as he left the room leaving the hospital.  
" So then doc, what happens now? I just lay here till i'm magically all better?" Sherlock asked quite sarcastically.  
" You'll go through therapy sessions, you'll go through a course of medication, your IV for weight, antidepressants, and if it continues sleeping pills "  
" Oh it all sounds so delightful, dosed up on drugs, just like the old days " He laughed.  
" Yes well the therapist will be through shortly" The Doctor said grabbing his file as he departed the room.  
" Absolutely ridiculous " Sherlock said to himself. The therapist arrived 40 minutes later as she sat down next to him " Hello Sherlock I'm Mandy and I'm going to help you sort through the things that made you come to this place, I'm sure we'll get on famously " She smiled. Sherlock sniggered " Oh yeah I'm sure " He said sarcastically.  
" So why are you here Sherlock? " She asked  
" You tell me, apparently i collapsed and suddenly I've been put in the loony bin, I'm a genius I shouldn't be in a place like this, strapped to a bed " He said as he pulled at his restraints.  
" I know I've heard about your amazing skills you have, it's quite fascinating, you're here because you've been found to of developed an eating disorder along with your depression, suicidal thoughts and the nightmares. We're here to help you Sherlock. "  
" Why does everyone keep saying those things, yeah so what I don't much it has never bothered anyone before, I'm not any of those things! " He denied  
" The first stage to recovery is admitting that you have a problem and want to get the help to get better Sherlock, i know you don't see it as a problem now but you will. "  
" Kill me now " he sighed. The therapy session last for another hour, Sherlock had tuned himself out of most of it as he went to his mind palace.  
" I'll see you in a few days Sherlock " She smiled  
" Oh yeah it was most entertaining! " He said very sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock had been in the psychiatric unit now for about 3 months, John came to see him as much as much he was allowed which was only once a week. It was visiting day, he saw Sherlock stood staring out of a window " Sherlock " John said. Sherlock turned his head seeing it was John " John! " He said grabbing him into a hug.  
" Hey buddy, missed me?" He asked smiling as he hugged Sherlock too  
" Of course, It's weird not having my blogger beside me" He half smiled  
" I've been talking to your Doctor, he says he's going let you come home with me on a trial basis." John told him, Sherlock pulled away from John as he looked to him " Really? " he asked disbelievingly.  
" Yes Sherlock, really, come on you better go get your stuff packed, i'll be through in a bit " John said smiling as Sherlock walked off to his room.  
Sherlock's doctor walked to John handing him a bag " Here is his medication and a list of instructions, I'm trusting you here John. You're the only one Sherlock has that sort of bond with, he speaks about you about you a lot, it's always John this John that. "  
John smiles " We're good friends, just seeing him the way he was before, it's like it wasn't him"  
" Yes well that sort of thing can happen. " Sherlock walked out about 10 minutes with the suit he had worn that time he collapsed at the flat all that time ago. " Ready?" John asked  
" Definitely " He replied. As they left the hospital they arrived back at 221B about 20 minutes later getting out of the cab he looked around as he took in a deep breath " I've missed this John!" He said as opened the door and ran up the stairs entering their flat he slumped onto the sofa letting out a content sigh. John followed up 2 minutes later " I'll put some tea on, you seem to be quite happy " John said walking to the kitchen placing the bag in a cupboard as he put the kettle onto boil. Sherlock didn't reply, he was already out of it, the only place he could ever really think properly was on that sofa in 221B. " Tea " John said five minutes later as he set the cup down on the table next to him " Aha thanks" He said sitting up smelling the steam of the tea " It's the little things you know John" He said taking the cup.  
" Well you know you've got to keep it up the Doctor gave me some of the medication you've been taking and stuff "  
" I am fine you know that right?" Sherlock quickly replied  
" That was what you said the first time "  
" Yes well, like you said I wasn't me. But I am now see!" He said smiling  
" Yeah you have changed, I can see that, how's the tea?" He asked  
" Brilliant" He replied.


End file.
